The present disclosure relates to a method and system for launching a software application with a preferred user interface (UI) language on a computer or a computer device.
Typically, a user interface of a device, for example, a mobile device, displays text in a language set by an operating system (OS) of the device. Thus, one way to change to UI language is to change the OS language setting. Changing the OS language setting requires the user to toggle through menus and change the settings. Also, the language setting change in the OS language settings, will change the language setting for all the applications on the device.
For example, known techniques may allow users to set a list of languages and a preferred order in which the user wants the languages or dialects to appear. An application may run on a device with a user interface language which is first on the list, and the user can initiate another language on the list. However, the selected language is adjusted for all applications on the device. In another example, the display language, for instance of a map or mapping application, can be determined using the location of the device. However, the language selected based on the location may not be preferred by the user.